Legend of the Army: Waternoose Military Factory
Legend of the Army: Waternoose Military Factory is a 1998 American animated epic musical romantic-drama film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios Film. The 33rd Disney animated feature film, the film is part of the era known as the Disney Renaissance which lasted from 1989 to 1999. Directed by Mike Gabriel and Eric Goldberg, and produced by George Meyer, Arlene Klasky, and Gabor Csupo, the film is inspired by the known history and jungle surrounding the african lion Simba & Kovu and portrays a fictionalized account of their historical encounter with Octan men David Xanatos, Owen Burnett and the Octan Corporation Army that arrived from the Waternoose Military Factory Company. The voice cast features Jonathan Frakes, Patrick Stewart, Scott Cleverdon, Minnie Driver, Jack Elam, Brian Blessed, Richard Farnsworth, Christopher McDonald, John Mahoney, Ralph Eggleston, Karl Urban, Wesley Snipes, and Mary Gibbs. Along with special voice cast features Tim Curry, Samuel L. Jackson, James Earl Jones, Jeremy Irons, James T. Callahan, Bill Cosby, Steve Pulcinella, Glenn Close, Mike Colter, Rosie O'Donnell and Andy Lawrence. The musical score was written by Mark Mancina, with songs written by Phil Collins and introducing the musical songwriters from The Lion King: Elton John & Tim Rice and the original songwriters from Mary Poppins and The Jungle Book: Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman. Legend of the Army was released on August 31, 1998 to a mixed reaction from critics, who praised its animation and music but criticized its story and historical inaccuracy. Nevertheless, the film was a commercial success, grossing $346 million at the worldwide box office. Legend of the Army received two Academy Awards for Best Musical or Comedy Score for Mancina's score and Best Original Song for "Two Worlds" "Great Spirits" "Waternoose Military Factory" "Mine Mine Mine" "Son of Man" "Through Heaven's Eyes" "She Believed in You" and "Strangers Like Me". A video game based on the film was released across various platforms shortly after the film's theatrical release, and the film itself was followed by a direct-to-video sequel. Full Story It begins in December 2nd 1997 at New York City, David Xanatos and Owen Burnett and the male people has deciced to travel on the ship at the open sea across the street for glory, for gold, for god and for America on Military Factory. Dean McCoppin is here with Clayton and Professor Porter on the ship too. Then 12 hours later at the storm in the ocean sea, they secure the ship before Dean McCoppin saved by David Xanatos from falling off the ship. And then, The meteor strikes down on the ocean, but it doesn't look like meteor, David sees The Iron Giant Medal Man. After the storm is gone, Officer Ken Tebow, Dr. Sevarius, Professor Gordon and Dr. Hulce tells us about December Vacation to Waternoose Military Factory in African Safari, that savage toxic outlanders in africa shall never scare them away. While Dr. Sevarius brought the permission slips to us for the african safari, Xanatos praises himself to the adventure. In the several years earlier, Xanatos as a child lived in the african safari with his father and mother at the river. He and they decided to go to the army camp from sacrifices. The next morning at the dark storm, The soldiers approaches with his matching bugs. When he matches the bugs for puzzles, he activates it and it flys to the ground so they can follow the trail to The Cave of Wonders is born in Africa. Rodrick enters the cave and sucked into his death before they can run away from the sacrifices. But then they've shocked and see someone in the simulation room. Category:Real World Articles Category:Legend of the Army series Category:Legend of the Army Category:Media Category:Religion-themed episodes Category:Military-themed episodes Category:Crime-themed Episodes Category:Vacation-themed episodes Category:Romance-themed Episodes Category:Work-themed Episodes Category:Jungle-themed episodes Category:Environment-themed episodes Category:Movies Category:Rated PG movies Category:Firsts Category:Walt Disney Movies Category:Pixar Movies Category:Fuzzy Door Movies Category:Klasky Csupo Movies Category:Scholastic Movies Category:Family Home Entertainment Movies